


A Sibling Rivalry

by SierraLaufeyson13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Yall im not sorry, i want to be in the middle of that beefy spartan sandwhich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLaufeyson13/pseuds/SierraLaufeyson13
Summary: You knew Alexios and Kassandra were competitive, but gods help you when you get drawn into their rivalry.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Alexios/Reader/Kassandra, Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 70





	A Sibling Rivalry

You knew Kassandra and Alexios were competitive, but you hadn’t realized just how deep their competition went until you got involved. One time on the Adrestia you overheard them bickering about you. _I kept her up till the birds sang, little brother_ , Kassandra announced, pride in her voice —you’d tasted so sweet and cried out so prettily with her tongue between your legs. _After I was done, she could hardly walk or look at me the next day without blushing_ , Alexios refuted. A pleasant ache forms between your thighs at the memory of him rutting into you, nothing felt quite like Alexios’ cock. 

You don’t mind their little competition, because it doesn’t matter which of them wins or loses —you always win. Though in the depths of your mind, you can’t help but imagine what it would be like for them to take you at the same time. _One day you think_ , biting down on your lip. 

One day comes sooner than you anticipated. Alkibiades hosts a debauched symposium and though the wine he serves is watered —after a month at sea, it does not take much for you to feel the warming effect. Kassandra watches the way your hips sway to the lyre and drum —moving in on her prey before her brother decides to. She grips onto your waist, pulling you back against her and cranes her neck to nibble a sensitive spot just below your ear. “Kass,” you whine, reacting to the gentle bites and kisses she’s leaving along your neck. 

“What is it, lamb?” She asks, teasing, “Do you want me? Or do you want my brother’s cock?” Kass turns so you can see Alexios, standing off to the side speaking with the host. He looks so good in that deep scarlet _chiton_ , the muscles in his arms flexing as he brings a _kylix_ of wine to his lips. But Kassandra looks like an Amazon queen in a dress of the same dark linen. 

“I’d like both,” you tell her, emboldened by the wine. “But I’ll take you for now,” you whisper, trailing your fingers down her leather-wrapped braid and across her clavicle. Kassandra’s smirk is wicked as she grips onto your hand. She leads you up the stairs to Alkibiades’ bedchambers —the only empty room in his villa and draws the diaphanous curtains to. Stripping you is her priority and all it takes a slight tug of the rope around your waist for the pale fabric to slide down your body, pooling around your feet. 

Kassandra raises her brow —you’re already bare, having foregone undergarments for the evening. Tipping your chin up, she kisses you and swallows the small gasp you make when she tweaks one of your nipples and steps back all too soon. “Go lay down for me,” she breathes, voice huskier than normal. You take to the pile of pillows and watch as Kassandra removes her dress and loincloth. She’s built like an Amazon queen with long, lean legs and thick arms. 

The Eagle Bearer brings a pitcher of wine when she comes, settling neck to you. She kisses you again —harder and longer this time— and it’s her turn to let out a soft moan when you reach for one of her breasts, scraping your nail over a nipple. Kassandra bites down on your lip and soothes the stinging with a swipe of her tongue. When she pulls away this time, Kass is quick to lay hot, open mouth kisses down your neck and across your shoulders. 

She pauses at the swell of your breast and swings one leg over your hips, dragging the pitcher of wine closer. Kassandra dips her finger into the dark red liquid and places a drib on one of your nipples, sucking in the drop before it could move. She repeats the action, this time with your other breast. _By all the fates_ you think, pushing your hands into her dark hair to hold her in place. Biting, kissing, laving, she leaves your body aching. Instinctively, you push your hips up into hers trying ease the ache between your legs with friction. She tuts and pushes down your pubis. 

Dipping her hand into the wine, Kassandra draws a line between your breasts down to your navel where she pauses and reaches for the stone pitcher again —pouring out a small stream. Her eyes are dark and locked on you as she dips her tongue into your navel, lapping up the wine before licking a wide stripe up your belly. “Kass,” you whimper when she squeezes your breasts again. She smiles, moving back down your body —knowing what you want. 

Kassandra spreads your legs apart and marvels at the sight that lay between them —lips shining with desire from her hand and your depraved thoughts. She groans at the smooth skin and licks her lips. A hetaera in Korinth had shown you how to use warm honey and lemon to rid yourself of unwanted hair. This is the first time Kassandra has seen your cunt free of hair. 

One finger trails up your slit from bottom to top, stopping at the bundle of nerves sitting at the apex. “Please,” you breathe, and she will not make you beg again. Kassandra spreads you open and leans in tongue circling and flicking your clit. She knows how that makes you writhe. You drape your legs over her shoulders, heels pressing into her back. 

Alexios stops in the doorway, parting the pulled curtains to find you splayed out beneath his sister, moaning her name. She notices his arrival before you do. “Stay little brother,” Kassandra taunts, her lips glistening in the golden firelight, fingers still curling inside you, “you might learn something.” He’s frozen in place watching as his sister covers your wet sex with her mouth again. 

You turn your head, looking over at Alexios silently beckoning him to stay. He stares at your face, contorted in bliss and the way you spasm when Kassandra finds a sensitive spot —back-arching, breasts bouncing. His cock stirs beneath his clothes and then he’s tearing off the chiton and pulling at the knot of his loincloth. Semi-hard and dripping —Alexios wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself to the sounds of your moans and whimpers. 

He looks like both Ares and Adonis, and by the gods, you want him too. Pulling your hand free of Kassandra’s you motion for Alexios to join you. He kneels, one hand instantly going to your breast, playing with an already taut nipple. With your free hand, you gently pry his fingers from his cock and replace them with your own. He hisses as you stroke him and lets out a string of curses when you shift, bending to the side so you can cover the head with your mouth.

Kassandra glances up —sees her brother’s cock in your mouth and his face twisted in an expression almost akin to pain, fingers carding through your hair. Her free hand has found a place between her legs, stroking her clit as she laps hungrily at what you provide. 

There’s a knot in your tummy, and it’s about to give. Cries spill freely from your throat but are muffled by Alexios’s cock. The sensation of your pulse throbbing against your tightened walls making you shudder and spasm. Kass pulls away from your sex, biting down on the soft flesh of your inner thigh. You gasp, pulling your mouth from Alexios’ cock. She withdraws her fingers —sodden with your essence and offers them up to her brother. “Doesn’t she taste divine?”

You watch, wide-eyed as Alexios takes two of sister’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean with a low hum. “Like ambrosia,” he murmurs. 

Kassandra shifts from her place between your thighs and claps Alexios on the shoulder. “Fuck her, good,” she whispers, loud enough for you to hear. Alexios fills the place where she had been. His smile is less wicked than Kass’ had been. He swoops down, planting his lips on yours. You’ve always loved the way Alexios kisses —it’s all unbridled passion and strength. If it’s possible to make love with only kisses, Alexios certainly knows how. You glide your hands over his sides and across his pectorals —fingertips finding small raised scars. 

Alexios takes himself in hand and drags the head of his cock through your soaked folds, stopping just shy of your engorged clit. He repeats the action once, then twice, and then on the third, he nudges against your clit —making you jerk your hips up. “Stop teasing, Lexi,” you chide. Kass raises her brow at the pet name. 

He smiles, placing a short line of kisses across your cheek —cock beginning to press into your sex. “But you’re so fun to play with, dove,” Alexios whispers, his tongue darting out across your bottom lip. You know he likes to play, but right now you need him inside your aching cunt. Kassandra’s mouth and fingers work wonders, but you’re ready to feel the sting of his cock stretching and pounding into you. He doesn’t make you wait. Alexios swears behind clenched teeth as he sinks into you.

Foreheads pressed together, you moan and pant against each other’s lips as he rocks his hips into yours, hands groping at skin wherever they find purchase. Just for a moment, it feels like the two of you are alone —making love like any other night. You spread your legs wider, welcoming him deeper. Alexios straightens his back and looks down, watching his cock slide in and out over and over again. He pulls one of your legs up and against his shoulder and you nigh scream when he hits something deep inside you. “Alexios,” you cry. 

Kassandra lays on her side next to you, her hand gliding over your breasts, down your stomach to rub your clit. The friction from the pads of her fingertips and Alexios’ deep strokes is enough to send you over again. You feel the same knot tighten in your stomach, walls clenching —greedily gripping onto the veins of Alexios’ cock, toes curling and heels pressing hard into the curve of his back. He bares his teeth and grunts as he pushes back into your heat, his sister still lazily playing with your clit.

Alexios pulls out, still hard and throbbing. You whine at the loss of his cock —neither of you has had your fill yet. Alexios coaxes you to turn and lay on your tummy. He trails his fingers down your spine, following the cleft of your bum before sinking a finger back into your heat. A moment later it’s replaced by his cock. Alexios grips onto your bum, rutting into you, skin slapping unceremoniously together. 

The change in position places your gaze level with Kassandra’s spread legs. Her fingers brush through the thatch of dark hair and she moans softly when pressing them into herself. “Kass,” you whimper, watching as she pleasures herself, “please, let me taste you.” You reach toward her, but she’s out of your arm’s length. 

“Not tonight, lamb,” she coos, enjoying the contortions of your face as Alexios’ thrust becomes faster, more uneven. _Tonight is about you_ Kass thinks, besides it’s been a while since she’s reacquainted herself with Alkibiades.

Alexios won’t last much longer. He gnashes his teeth together, the veins in his neck bulging as his hips snap into yours. Your name falls from his lips like a hallowed prayer and you feel his cock twitch deep inside you then a wet warmth as your walls milk him. 

He falls forward, chest pressing into your back as he kisses you shoulder blade, lazily thrusting a few more times. You both lay in a heap of limbs, sweaty and exhausted, but Lexi rolls off you and you can’t help but whimper as his cock slips from you. Rolling onto your back, he watches his seed drip from your folds but you draw him back down —kissing him. 

“Kass,” you whine as she rises, knowing she’d not had her own release. She shushes you with a kiss and a wink before gathering up her garments and leaving. A piece of her knows you really do love her brother —even if you both enjoy your passionate romps. Alexios nuzzles against your neck and in the silence you hear his heart and the throes of pleasure rising from the villa’s courtyard. Somehow Allie’s parties _always_ devolved into wine-fueled orgies. “So,” you start, brushing the thick stubble on his jaw, “are you and your sister still going to compete for who’s the better lover?”

He groans softly, half-laughing too. “You heard that?” He asks and you nod smiling. Not willing to tell either of them you’d dreamt of a night like this. “Hmm,” he contemplates, scraping his scruffy jaw along your shoulder and neck, “I think this arrangement could work.” You take his face into your hands, kissing the tip of his nose and then his lips. _Yes_ , he thinks, _this could work_. Alexios groans into your mouth —the embers in him stoked back to flames. There’s still a _long_ night ahead of you


End file.
